Endless Pain
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: Faith feels alone. Her family always seem falsely kind to her. Pityingly kind, almost. The only one that Faith can trust to be honest, is Jasmine. Her younger half sister. But when tradgedy strikes, they must survive, any way they can. Chap 2 up.
1. Chapter 1

**ME: O.......K.... I'm doing a Gargoyles fic.**

REN: Aibou,. I think you have lost your mind.

ME: Uh.... I never had one to begin with.

REN: DAMN IT!!! Oh well. MORE for everyone to do. It's kinda sad.

ME: Uh..... just coz you wanna flirt with that guy.

REN: :S What guy?

ME: (A)

REN: No comment.

ME: Anyways, I do not own Gargoyles. I watched the whole damn series, and I hated the ending. THAT was just SOOOOO damn cheap. So I'm carrying on. P Also I would like to dedicate this fic to Princess Alexandria. Her fic, Alone, inspired me to write this. Soz that I ain't reviewed. :$ Me was gonna, and then my family came like a mad rush to use the phone. (sighs)

REN: Please forgive her, she ate chocolate.

ME: Shut up and let me get on with this.

REN: Whatever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**  
SUMMERY: Faith feels alone. Her family always seem falsely kind to her. Pityingly kind, almost. The only one that Faith can trust to be honest, is Jasmine. Her younger half sister. But when tragedy strikes, leaving Faith and Jasmine, all alone. They come across the Gargoyles, and a secret in Faith's past. What is it? And how will Faith cope with it.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**  
Endless Pain.**

Chapter 1.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Faith, watch your sister." Faith glared slightly, as her mother and stepfather walked out of the door. "What's wrong Faith?" Faith looked down at the six year old girl. She had this red, curly hair. It wasn't too curly, but it wasn't boring. She also had big blue eyes, that were just like Faith's. They inherited their eyes from Faith's mother. Faith had this deep tanned skin, and dark brown hair. But there were some blond streaks in her hair. Faith figured that she had inherited the blonde streaks from her mother. As well as her blue eyes. But apart from that, Faith assumed she looked like her unknown father.

"It's alright Jes. I'll just have to take you with me." Faith said. Jasmine smiled widely. "I'll be good. I promise Faith. I swear I will. I won't annoy you when you're with your friends." Jasmine said. She ran upstairs and got dressed. Faith sighed. She knew Jasmine wasn't really any trouble. It just wasn't fair to a six year old, to be hanging out with mature twelve year olds. Also it restricted what the group could talk about, when Jasmine was around. Her friends were starting to get irritated by Jasmine. It wasn't really fair. But it wasn't Jasmine's fault. Faith couldn't blame a six year old. Jasmine bounced down the stairs in white trainers, a lilac t-shirt and denim dungarees. She looked at Faith for approval. "That's good squirt. Now go and get a cardigan. You don't wanna get a cold." Faith said.

Jasmine nodded and ran upstairs. Faith was dressed in her usual black attire. Faith was considered a Goth. Although she wasn't too bothered. Today Faith was wearing black flared jeans, and a long sleeved t-shirt, that was slightly low cut and had sleeves that flared at the elbows. She was also wearing black, Chelsea boots. (A/N: For those who don't know what Chelsea boots are, they are ankle high, and usually made of black leather. They zip up on the inside, or sometimes both sides. Very popular to most girls for ages, but they're about the only black boots that look like a female could wear them, without killing themselves. XD) Her waist length, hair was tied into about a hundred small braids. She had a pair of black, fingerless, biker gloves on her hands, and a black bandanna on her head. She grabbed her black leather trench coat, and pulled it on. Jasmine came back downstairs wearing a lilac cardigan, and Faith pointed to her coat. Jasmine grinned, and pulled on her overly large denim jacket.

The two walked out of the house into the night. It wasn't too cold, but Faith never took chances where Jasmine was concerned. For one thing, she didn't want her small sister getting sick. For another thing, Faith was always severely punished, if Jasmine got sick. Her step-father, Jasmine's father, was a cruel individual. Always dealing out unfair punishment to Faith. She didn't like Ted, and Ted didn't like her. That was just how it was. Faith excepted that she didn't have a father.

When Faith asked about her father. Her mother only said that she had left him. But didn't know she was pregnant at the time. Her father was apparently a businessman. He hadn't really cared that much for Faith's mother. But Faith felt somehow reassured, when her mother said that her father would've loved her.

"Faith?" Faith looked down at her little sister, who looked like their mother. "Yeah Jes?" Faith answered. "I don't think your friends like me alot." Jasmine answered. Faith hugged Jasmine to her side. "It's O.K. Jes. They just don't understand why mom can't get someone else to baby-sit you." Faith said. Jasmine looked up with big eyes. "I'll stay at home if you want Faith. I won't tell Mommy, or Ted." Jasmine said. Faith smirked slightly when Jasmine called Ted by his name. He was Jasmine's father, but because Ted had insisted that Faith NEVER called him dad. So Jasmine had picked it up from her. Faith's mom had actually stuck up for her that time.

"No. You might hurt yourself. Or something might happen to you. Then you wouldn't be able to call me. What would you do then?" Faith asked. "I'd wait for you to come home." Jasmine said. Faith grinned at the much smaller girl. "Well, you're lucky that I'm not gonna let you stay by yourself." Faith said. Jasmine hugged onto Faith's arm. "You cold?" Faith asked. Jasmine nodded. "Then let's go quickly. That way you don't stay cold for long." Faith said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faith sighed later on that evening. She'd had a big argument with her friends. It hurt when they said that she should've left Jasmine at home. Jasmine hadn't even said anything until they left. Which was very quickly. Faith hated to see Jasmine hurt in any way. Once they'd got home, Faith saw Jasmine cry. Now Faith was sitting on a chair. Jasmine came downstairs.

"I'm sorry," Jasmine said. "What for Jes?" Faith said. She shifted a little in her chair. Jasmine came and sat on Faith's lap. "I'm sorry that your friends hate me. Now they won't talk to you." Jasmine said quietly. "They weren't good friends if they don't like you too." Faith said. Jasmine started crying. "It's all my fault." Jasmine sobbed. "No it isn't. So stop crying. Come on. I'll get ya something to eat." Faith said. Jasmine wiped her eyes, and followed Faith into the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faith woke up. She saw Jasmine curled up on her bed, "Hey squirt." Faith whispered quietly. She ruffled the smaller girl's hair, then got up carefully, so that she didn't wake her up. Faith then covered Jasmine up and went downstairs. That was when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and saw two people. She blinked at them. "Uh.... hi?" Faith was extremely confused.

"Hi. I'm Detective Maza, and this is my partner, Detective Bluestone. you mind if we come in?" The woman said. She had black hair, and was wearing a red jacket. Faith saw the badge. "Fine. But my little sister's asleep. My parents are probably sleeping too. I'll have to wake them up." Faith said. "Uh.... kid, are you Faith Redwall?" The guy said. Faith glared slightly. "That's my stepfather's name. My surname is Sankrill. My little sister's name is Redwall." Faith said.

"Well, there was a terrible accident last night. Two people were hurt." Faith could see that the detective was trying to ease something on to her. "What?" Faith asked. "Your mother and stepfather are dead honey." Detective Maza was trying to say it so that it would be easier. But it wasn't. "My mother's dead?" Faith asked. The two detectives nodded. "What happens now?" Faith asked. She wanted to be strong for her sister. "We have to take you to a place where you can be looked after." Detective Maza said. "We don't have any other family." Faith said. She knew what it meant as soon as she said it. She and Jasmine would be taken to a home.

"Let me get my sister dressed." Faith said quietly. The detectives nodded. Faith went upstairs. She woke Jasmine up. "Faith, where's mommy and Ted?" Jasmine asked. Rubbing her eyes, sleepily. "They're gone Jes, and they're not coming back. So we have to take care of ourselves." Faith said gently. "Why aren't they coming back?" Jasmine asked. "They had to go to a beautiful place. But when you go to the beautiful place, you can't come back. So Mom and Ted, had to stay there. We have to get dressed." Faith said. "Why?" Jasmine asked. "Because we have to go." Faith said. Jasmine nodded and pulled on the clothes she had been wearing before. Faith pulled on some more her usual black clothing. Then threw some things into a bag. Then she opened her window. Jasmine's big eyes, widened in fear. "Why are you opening the window Faith?" Jasmine asked. "Because we're going out of the window." Faith said.

Jasmine was very confused now. "I'll tell you everything later." Faith whispered. Jasmine nodded, and Faith pulled Jasmine onto her back. Then climbed out of the window. Leaving the two unsuspecting detectives in the house. They disappeared along the streets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ME: Hmn........ interesting.

REN: DAMN IT!!! You supposed to be my Aibou, and I can't read your mind to find out what happens next chapter.

ME: You're not supposed to know. If the readers don't know, you're not allowed to know either.

REN: DAMN IT!!!.

ME: Please R&R. Tell me what you thin. This IS my first Gargoyles fic. So I really appreciate constructive criticism. Thanx, and C ya all L8r.


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: Ooooooooh, Next chappie of Endless Pain.**

REN: I can't believe that you're writing this.

ME: Niether do I. I mean no one's reviewing it. But I do not write for reviews. I write for the hell of it.

REN: No comment.

ME: Shut up, or I'll make you spend the rest of the month with Demona in the X box.

REN: Does that mean I get to have a catfight?

ME: (rolls eyes) No comment.

REN: HEY! I'm your darker half. PLEASE stop doing that.

ME: (sighs) I REALLY need chocolate.

REN: Lady Blade WarAngel does not own Gargoyles. If she did, there would be more disturbing events, and the gargoyles would NOT be that naive.

ME: C YA!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Endless Pain.

Chapter 2.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasmine looked at Faith, fearfully, as they walked along the street. Jasmine was frightened by the people who littered the streets. "Why are we here Faith?" Jasmine asked. "Because we have to sleep on the streets now Jes. Because Mom and Ted are gone, these people want to take us away to this place where they dump kids who don't have a family. Then we'll get split apart, and I'll never see you again. Do you want that to happen Jes?" Faith asked. Jasmine shook her head vigorously. "Then this is where we have to stay. And make sure that you don't let any police see you." Faith said. Jasmine nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elisa bit her lip as she sat with the gargoyles. "What's wrong Elisa?" Lexington asked. "These two kids. They ran away, after we went and told them that their parents had died. Now they're on the streets somewhere. They're probably freezing and hungry." Elisa said. Xanatos and Fox had walked in with Alex. The little two year old was giggling, at Lexington. Who was pulling funny faces at him.

"That's very sad detective." Xanatos said. Elisa said. "Tell that to Faith Sankrill." Elisa said quietly. "Sankrill?" Xanatos looked a little shocked. "Yes. You know the name?" Elisa asked. Xanatos bit his lip. "Yeah a woman called Rosa Sankrill used to work for me, a good fifteen years ago, before I even met Fox. She left my company about thirteen years ago." Xanatos said. "Well she had a twelve year old daughter, got married to some guy called Ted Redwall, and had another daughter. The two children have just disappeared." Elisa said. Fox looked like she wanted to talk to Xanatos, and Elisa wasn't about to interrupt them, when they left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faith decided it was time she earned a little money. "Jes, you have to stay here." Faith said. Jasmine looked confused. "But I wanna go with you. Why can't I make money too?" Jasmine begged. "Coz you can't make money the same way I can Jes. So stay here and stay hidden, with our stuff, and then no one will steal it." Faith said quietly. Jasmine nodded, and looked at the little crevice. She knew where the cave led, but Faith had told her not to go down there. So she didn't. Faith walked off, praying that Jasmine would be alright. She just couldn't take her where she was going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Faith was gone, Jasmine smiled. She went into the cave, hoping to catch a glimpse of the "pretty flying things" meaning the mutates. She walked down and into the cave. But she saw a police officer there, talking to the leader. "Faith said I can't go near police." Jasmine thought. She yelped when she was picked up by the big silent mutate, Claw. She looked absolutely terrified. "Put her down Claw." The big leader said. Claw put her down. The police woman looked at her. "Your name's Jasmine, isn't it?" She asked. Jasmine nodded. "I'm not allowed to talk to police, my sister said that police will take us away and put us in a place where we'll get took away by other people, and never see each other again." Jasmine said.

Elisa looked at her sadly. "Where is your sister sweetheart?" Elisa asked. "She said she was gonna go and make some money so we could eat. But she said I couldn't go with her." Jasmine said sadly. The tears welled up in her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faith went to the place where most teenage girls like her went to make money. The fights. (A/N: I bet you all thought I was thinking of something else. You dirty minded people) Faith got ready for an opponent. She knew she would have to fight. There was no way she could afford to lose. To lose could mean her life. She wasn't going to leave Jasmine alone.

Faith watched as a guy that was twice her size entered the ring. Faith got ready to fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fight was being watched by the guy who ran them. Anthony Tony' Dracon. He smirked, as he saw the girl duck and go for a low blow. Glasses smirked. "You know how much money we make off of these fights Tony. All because there are homeless kids that have no money, and are willing to get themselves killed to lay their hands on some cash." Glasses said smirking. Tony smirked back. "It's not a big deal. but the fact is, that if Maza finds out, as usual we're gonna end up in prison again." Tony said. Glasses nodded. He knew the score. Keep cops away, and keep the kids coming in. It didn't matter if a street kid died or not. No one missed them. And it made them money.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faith won her fight, and got the cash she needed. She headed for the place where she had left Jasmine. Hoping that she was alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ME: OO! Oh well.

REN: Just coz you is using your own experience.

ME: Hell yes I am. Your problem is?

REN: Hello, those fights are real, and kinda messed up.

ME: That's only coz ya can die in them. No holds barred, that's the rules.

REN: It's still a kinda messed up thing.

ME: When you is hungry and got no other way of earning money in an honest way, then that is your only option, unless you wish to be a prostitute or start stealing from old grannies.

REN: Good point.

**ME: Please R&R and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. C ya L8r.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ME: Well here I go. God I haven't updated this fic for ages. (blinks to self) Nevermind. I'll just update now. **

**REN: You're terrible Aibou. How many fics have you not updated for ages?**

**ME: I can't help it. I have writers block. **

**REN: No comment.**

**ME: THAT'S MY LINE!!!**

**REN: So? I'm your Aibou. I can use that line if I want.**

**ME: (glares)**

**REN: Lady Blade WarAngel does not own Gargoyles. If she did it would disturb even the most strong stomached of adults, and Disney would get a bad reputation.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Endless Pain.**

**Chapter 3.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Faith walked over to the cave entrance. Only to find Jasmine gone. Faith glared. "I shouldn't have left her here all alone." Faith thought to herself. She walked into the cave. Then walked down through the tunnels, that seemed never ending. She heard Jasmine talking to someone. Faith sighed in relief. "At least she's O.K." Faith thought as she carried on along the tunnels. She saw Jasmine playing with one of the gargoyle type creatures. Faith had no idea what they were called. She also saw the policewoman from earlier. **

**Faith went on the defensive immediately. "Jes?" Her little sister looked at her. "Let's go." Faith said quietly. "O.K. Faith." Jes ran over to her. The policewoman, Detective Maza, looked at the two girls. "Look Detective. I don't fancy going into some lousy orphanage and being separated from my sister. I also don't intend to be stuck in that lousy orphanage til I turn eighteen." Faith said icily. **

"**You wouldn't be in an orphanage for that long. How long do you think that you can last on the streets? How do you think you're going to support your sister?" The Detective asked. Faith glared. "I got my own way. And it the way you think neither. I just don't want my sister to watch violence before she reaches the age of eleven." Faith said. Jasmine didn't ask any questions, she knew better then to ask her sister any questions. "What is that supposed to mean?" The Detective asked. "You'll find out about it when you find out. But don't worry, I ain't committing a crime that involves theft." Faith said. **

"**You shouldn't be committing crimes at all." Detective Maza said. "Better then going into an Orphanage. And don't tell me I wouldn't be there for very long. No one adopts kids of my age. If Jasmine's lucky she'll get adopted, and by some miracle, it won't be people looking for a little servant. Anyone adopting kids that are older then five, are usually looking for house slaves, and anyone adopting a kid of my age, will be looking for a kid that will be willing to do anything they ask. And I won't mention what in front of my six year old sister. I don't get a choice. If I wanna stay with my sister then I ain't going to no orphanage." Faith said. **

**She walked away with Jasmine, leaving Detective Maza to wonder what she was talking about. **

**Faith looked at Jasmine once they got out of the tunnels. "Faith, what is so bad that I can't see it?" Jasmine asked. "I have to do something Jes, and it's something you can't watch." Faith said. "You have to get into fights?" Jasmine asked. "Yeah. But I get paid to fight with someone." Faith said quietly. "But no one can beat you in a fight Faith. You're the best. Mommy and Ted didn't like it when you got into fights." Jasmine said quietly. "Yeah, but they ain't around anymore Jasmine. Remember. They're not going to come back. You have to understand Jes. If I don't fight, then we won't have any money, and we'll never have anything to eat." Faith said. **

"**But Mommy and Ted might come back." Jasmine said. "They might find a way to come and take us home." Jasmine said. Faith bit her lip. "I wish I could be that optimistic and naive sometimes." Faith thought to herself. But she didn't have a choice but to shatter her sister's hopes. "They can never come back Jes. I'm sorry that they can't. But they can't. They had to go to the beautiful place, because God and the angels told them to. The beautiful place is where there are no problems, and no one has to suffer or hurt." Faith said gently. Trying to help her sister except that their mother and Jasmine's father were dead. **

"**But if the beautiful place is so great, then why didn't we go with Mommy and Ted?" Jasmine asked. "Because it's not our time to go. The angels decide when we go to the beautiful place." Faith whispered. Jasmine didn't ask anymore questions. She stayed quiet. "Can you get hurt in the bad fights?" Jasmine asked. "Yeah lots of people can get hurt in the bad fights." Faith answered. "Can the Angels call you from there?" Jasmine asked. **

**Faith's eyes widened in shock. "Since when did the squirt get smart?" Faith thought to herself. "Yeah, sometimes people get called by the Angels there, but I won't." Faith said. Jasmine looked scared. "But if the Angels call you then I'm gonna be all alone. There won't be nobody who loves me. Mommy and Ted are gone now forever. You said so." Jasmine said. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Jes, I'm not going anywhere. One day, everything will be alright." Faith said. "But if the Angels call you at the bad fights, then no one will be here to love me anymore. Everyone will be in the beautiful place." Jasmine sobbed. The little girl was shaking and tears were rolling down her cheeks. Faith knelt down so that she was at her sister's eye level and hugged her. **

"**I promise that I'm not going to get called away by the Angels for a long time." Faith said. "Here's hoping I can keep that promise." Faith thought. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**That's a sick thing to do to kids." Matt spat out. Elisa and Matt had been listening to Captain Chavez's report about the latest craze on the streets. The street fights. They happened in old warehouses back allies, and many other places, that decent people didn't go down at night. The idea, apparently, was to draw in the homeless children, and addicts, who desperately needed the money to survive, or feed their habits. These children, and addicts, would get into fights that were no hold barred, and nine times out of ten, people ended up dead. **

"**It may be a sick thing to encourage children to do. But the fact is that if you were in the same situation, you would be tempted to do the same thing. If you were starving, and cold, and getting into a fight for money is your only option, then you'd take it. That is what these children are thinking. They don't think about whether or not it's illegal. They're only thought is that if they don't get any money then they might as well be dead, because they're already starving to death." Captain Chavez said. Matt and Elisa nodded. **

"**So how did you find out about this?" Elisa asked. "A kid came forward, after his brother was killed there. Told us everything he knew. He even gave us times and dates. He didn't want to tell us any names." Captain Chavez said quietly. "You can't really blame him. I mean if his brother was already killed, then he wouldn't want to be next." Matt said.**

"**That and the fact that whoever set this up has to be sick in the head." Elisa added. Captain Chavez nodded. "Well all I want is to see these expeditions shut down." Chavez said. The other two nodded. Matt and Elisa then left the Captains office. "Maybe you should get Goliath and the others to have a look around tonight." Matt said. Elisa then thought about what Faith had said. "I think all we need to do is find Faith Sankrill." Elisa said. Then explained what had happened. Matt nodded. "Maybe you're right. But I don't think that the kid is going to willingly help you somehow." Matt said. Elisa nodded in agreement. "Maybe. But all we have to do is follow her to a fight, and we'll find out exactly who is running this thing." Elisa said quietly. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Faith was walking with Jasmine down the street that evening she didn't like the feeling that she was being watched, and that feeling was confirmed even more rapidly, when she saw a car tailing them down the street. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ME: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I know what's going to happen, so neener neener neener. **

**REN: You are very unfair to your readers Aibou. Not only do you leave everyone wondering what the heck you're chatting about, but you also make short chapters. **

**ME: This one isn't too bad. Besides it builds up suspense. **

**REN: No comment.**

**ME: STOP STEALING MY LINE!!!**

**REN: You going to your Social Bar Manager job now?**

**ME: Not tonight. HEY! I didn't want to tell the whole world about that Ren.**

**REN: (snickers) So? It's fun watching you get embarrassed because you got a job that no one else thought you were going to get.**

**ME: Shut up Ren.**

**REN: Please R&R people. Lady Blade will eventually update. She always does. Eventually.**

**ME: Shut up Ren. C ya L8r people. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well. Hi people. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Been trying to get my coursework done. Anyways, Here is the next chapter of Endless Pain.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Endless Pain.**

**Chapter 4.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Faith glared as the car door opened, and a man stepped out. She recognised him straight away, as Tony Dracon, the guy who ran the fights. She glared daggers at him, as he walked over to her. "Well Faith is it?" Dracon asked. She glared. "Why do you wanna know?" Faith asked. "You're a good fighter, I've been looking for someone to sponsor." Dracon said. Faith KNEW what was coming. If she fought as one of Dracon's goons, then she would most certainly end up doing more illegal stuff then she wanted to do. "Sorry, but I'm not interested." Faith said. Jasmine looked up at her fearfully. "Jes, go and get something to eat." Faith said. She handed Jasmine some money (A/N: I am NOT going into detailed accounts of money, coz money is making my head hurt today) Jasmine looked up at her. Then she looked at Dracon, and did what her sister told her to do. **

**Dracon glared slightly. "What makes you think that I give anyone a choice?" Dracon asked. "I deal with my own business, and I'm not up for doing anything illegal." Faith hissed. "You're already doing something illegal kid. You're in the fights." The goon next to Dracon said. Faith glare at him. "I'm riskin' my own life. I don't need help from anyone to put me in a coffin. I can survive on my own, and I don't need your help to do that." Faith said. **

**Dracon laughed. "Kid, I'm not looking for someone to do jobs for me. I've got enough goons. I'm looking for someone to fight in the fights. Being sponsored by me will get you twice as much money." Dracon said. Faith felt her resistance cracking. She desperately needed the money. "Fine, but I ain't going to fight nowhere else but the fights." Faith said. "That's fine by me kid. Coz while you're earning money for yourself, you're earning me money too. Not that it matters. There's a fight at 11 o clock tonight. Be there." Dracon said. Faith bit her lip. She didn't like this. Not one bit of it. **

**She walked into the shop her little sister had gone into, and saw Jasmine eating a sandwich. Faith smiled slightly. She walked over and sat down. Jasmine looked at her. "What did that mean man want?" Jasmine asked. "Nothing Jes, he just wanted me to fight today." Faith said. Jasmine looked at her. "I heard them call him Tony Dracon?" Jasmine questioned. "Yeah, that's his name Jes, but don't go saying it to anyone else." Faith said. "Why not Faith?" Jasmine asked. "Because he's a dangerous man. If you see him, and I'm not there, you run as fast as you can." Faith said. Jasmine nodded. Not knowing what else to ask. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Elisa and Matt were trying to find out more about the street fights, but they weren't having much luck. "Maybe you should ask Goliath and the others to take a look around tonight." Matt suggested. Elisa nodded. "That might be a good idea. No one will talk in front of the police. They know who we all are by face. No one really knows if the guys are watching them. No one would notice them." Elisa said. She bit her lip. Not knowing what was going to transpire that very evening. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Xanatos and Fox were talking in his office as Lexington walked past. "David, we should really tell Elisa what we know." Lexington stopped dead in his tracks, hearing Fox say that. "What am I supposed to say Fox?" Xanatos said. Lexington was very suspicious now. He decided in a split second to carry on listening. "What we know. If it's true, that girl could be very ill." Fox said. "It won't make a difference what we say Fox. That girl isn't about to come out of hiding. She wants to protect herself. It's teenage instinct." Xanatos said. **

**Lexington was extremely confused now. _"What girl are they talking about? And what exactly is it that they know?"_ Lexington thought to himself. By the time he bought himself back to reality, he heard the ending of the conversation. "I'll think about it Fox." Xanatos finally said. Then they started talking about something else. Lexington almost cursed out loud for having missed the rest of the conversation. He snuck off to go and play with Alex. His thoughts were still troubled by what Xanatos and Fox had been talking about.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**O.K. Everyone, I know that this is a short chappie. But at least it's a chappie. Besides I don't want to make it too quick of a ficcie. Please R&R and I'll be updating soon. **


End file.
